This protocol will evaluate whether subcutaneously administered Filgrastim (rhuG-CSF) will ameliorate hydroxyurea associated myelosuppression and allow patients with sickle cell disease to tolerate higher doses of hydroxyurea. This protocol will also evaluate fetal hemoglobin in patients with sickle cell disease.